


巧克力糖霜炸弹（Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 早晨，克拉克在吃麦片。





	巧克力糖霜炸弹（Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278389) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



克拉克走进房间，一手端着碗麦片，一手拿着勺子，嘴里咀嚼着一看就含了过量的淀粉和糖的东西。他抬头冲莱克斯一笑，走到莱克斯坐着的沙发边。

“你才起来？”莱克斯故作责怪，试图让折叠早报的动作看起来不紧不慢，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。

克拉克又是一笑，他倾身向下，一边一个膝盖夹住莱克斯的臀，碗落在沙发靠背后，奶油色的勺子擦过莱克斯的脸颊，之后舒舒服服在莱克斯的大腿上坐下来。

“你已经起来几个小时了。”克拉克学起莱克斯讲话（虽然听起来一点都不像）。“在我还躺在床上的时候，你已经有时间去搞定几个不景气的小公司了。”他的口气玩味，而莱克斯努力不让自己笑出来。“我就一个人，独自躺在床上。”克拉克别有深意地补道。

“你坐在我身上太重了。”莱克斯抗议道，但是他没有将克拉克推走，相反只是把手放在克拉克的肩膀上，像是在测量肩膀的宽度和强壮程度。“你会打坏家具的。”

克拉克用屁股在莱克斯的大腿上蹭来蹭去，然后挖了一大勺的麦片塞进嘴里。

“要是我们上周做的事情没能打坏家具，现在也不会打坏的。”他指出，单词含糊地绕着嘎啦嘎啦地咀嚼声。

“让我问你个问题。”莱克斯回答，盯着克拉克舔嘴唇的样子，“如果你在修建一座桥，你会认为它是安全的只因为一辆马车在开过它的时候没有把它压垮吗？“

他本以为会得到一个抖机灵的回答，亦或者是句嘲弄的话。但是克拉克的眼神柔和下来，厚厚的睫毛垂落，然后他凑过来给了莱克斯一个甜甜的吻。当莱克斯眨着眼露出怀疑的神色，克拉克晃了晃脑袋说：“桥。你真是个浪漫主义者。”

莱克斯伸过一只手，从后面摸进克拉克的内裤，捏了捏他浑圆的半边臀瓣。而克拉克，因早就习惯了这样的触碰，只管继续吃他的麦片，并在莱克斯的爱抚下悠闲地摇摆着。受到挑战，莱克斯低下头，含住了克拉克的一个乳头。

克拉克一边咽下麦片，一边发出满足地叹息。“你在扮演亨伯特·亨伯特。”他指出，充满爱意的挑起一边的眉毛，“你这个色情狂。”

莱克斯挑眉，跟着将克拉克的内裤拉过他的臀部。克拉克非常了解他，也许太了解以至于到了危险的地步。但就当前状况而言这样的了解并不会造成什么坏影响，因为在当前这只意味着克拉克不需要莱克斯说什么就能一秒进入角色而已。

莱克斯用一根手指在克拉克的后穴上打转，他观察着克拉克的面部表情，惊叹着它能保持多么无动于衷，将勺子抿在那完美的年轻的唇间，克拉克的表情是那么的冷酷和天真。有时候莱克斯就喜欢他的克拉克如新鲜的农场作物，面露红晕，因急迫而笨拙，但有的时候——他喜欢他厌世的洛丽塔。

这洛丽塔在莱克斯帮他扩张时静静地吐气，心不在焉地扭动他的厚实的屁股，一门心思吃他的早餐的同时打定主意不看莱克斯一眼。之后在莱克斯地敦促下才脱下内裤踢到一边，毫不客气地坐回莱克斯的大腿上。然而，不管表面上表现出的如何，在莱克斯压住他的肩膀，只用一点口水润滑就急不可耐地进入他的时候，克拉克无法抑制地喘息出声。

莱克斯喜欢他们在主题上的变化，喜欢克拉克身上那变色龙般的天性，他特别喜欢当他射出来后，克拉克一眨眼的工夫就从伪装的角色里脱出身来。装着麦片的碗落在沙发背后的地上，克拉克全力以赴地攻击莱克斯，用张开的口和难缠的舌头与他激吻，说着疯狂的情欲的关于美和污秽的事情，以及这些事情是如何混合进他们之间的。

莱克斯背着陆倒在地毯上，小腿弯曲起来压在克拉克绷紧的肩膀上，在克拉克操进他的时候紧紧抓住他的肩。这时的克拉克，如成人，如占据绝对的主动权，如外星霸主，如其他一百个在他完美的永葆青春的古铜色肌肤下潜伏着的标签。

太快了，莱克斯又硬起来，而克拉克绝不会放过它。他的手完美地钳住莱克斯的阴茎，而如果这是他得到的结果的话，莱克斯愿意让克拉克每个周日早晨都睡在他这里。离高潮越来越近，克拉克叫了一声，操进深处然后射了出来。莱克斯毫无保留地跟着射出来，就好像联系他和克拉克的纽带已经超出了物理层面。

实际上，就是这样的联系将他们带到这里的。

“桥。”莱克斯喃喃道，嘴唇贴着克拉克潮湿卷曲的前刘海。

“你真是个浪漫的人。”克拉克向他耳语道。

  
  


-FIN-

 


End file.
